jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Cody/Archiv
Hallo Cody! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Cody!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 16:24, 8. Feb 2007 (CET) ---- RC war schneller! Bild:;-).gif Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 16:27, 8. Feb 2007 (CET) Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Bei Fragen kannst du dich gerne an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Gruß--General Grievous 18:35, 9. Feb 2007 (CET) Hallo du Klon Is ja irre noch ein Klon von mir wollt nur mal hallo sagen auch wenns verspätet ist und du schon vor mir da warst Jango 18:52, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Klone unter sich Hallo Cody! Ich dachte ich melde mich mal, denn du bist ja auch ein Klon. Wenn du willst kannst du mich auch ruhig die unmöglichsten Fragen fragen, denn ich bin immerhin schon mehr in der Galaxis rumgekommen als du (liegt wohl daran das du General Kenobi als Boss hast, du Armer!)! Also immer schön auf die Droidikas aufpassen, ner'vod! Bly 10:21, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Cody warum meldest du dich nicht? Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja Cody ich musste deinen namen nehmen :P Commander Cody 14:27, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vode an Su cuy'gar, die Republic Commando Seite wured ja geschlossen und man kommt jetzt nicht mehr an 'Vode an' dran. Gibt es irgendeine neue/andere Downloadmöglichkeit? Wäre es andernfalls möglich, dass man es von Jedipedia downloaden kann? Copyright sollte kein Problem seien, weil wir kein Geld nehmen und es vorher auch frei zugänglich war. Ret Cody 18:41, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Su cuy! Also Cody ich ahb drei Tage lang jede frei Minute gesucht und gar nichts gefunden. Sag mal wie ist denn General Kenobi so als Boss? Du kannst dich mit den schlimmsten Fragen an mich wenden, ich bin ein Veteran des Klonkrieges, dikut! Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Tut mir Leid Cody, aber ich weiß auch nicht, ob noch eine andere Möglichkeit gibt, das Vode An herunterzuladen. Ich glaube, die Republik-Commando-Seite war die einzige Plattform, wo man das Lied downloaden konnte. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:18, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo Cody! Ich dachte ich melde mich mal wieder und wir quatschen ein bisschen! Ach wie geht es deinem Kreuzer( Venator oder Acclamator-Kreuzer?) Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nein Cody leider nicht, ich hab zwar versucht das Lied aus den Datein zukommen aber das hat nicht geklappt. Auch mit dem Handy aufnehmen ging nicht(FIERFECK)! Hey Cody wie ist General Kenobi so als Boss? Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey Cody hast du vielleicht Ahnung auf welchem Planeten der KORO-II gebaut wird? Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also Cody mann müsste wissen auf welchen Planaten die Minengilde aktiv ist; dann kann man ungefähr den Herstellungsort bestimmen. Ach Cody bitte frag mich ruhig nach schweren Dingen. Hast du meine Benutzerseite gelesen? Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die Chemische Zusammensetzung von Kristallen gibt es so gar nicht. Jeder Kristall ist einzigartig( einige Kristalle speichern Sonnenenergie, andere kommen aus dem Rachen eines Krayt-Drachen, einige sind durch die Macht erschaffen worden, wenn ein Kristall von eienm Heißen Planeten kommt kann die Lichtschwertklinge noch heißer werden, Corusca-Kristalle können die schneidfähigkeiten eines Liichtschwertes noch verbessern) Die meisten Kristalle sind uralte Ablagerungen. So das war deine Antwort; bitte nächste Frage stellen. Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die Sith stellen ihre Kristalle künstlich her. Die Kristalle werden in einem superheißem "Ofen" gebacken und durch die Hilfe des Sith (mit der Macht) gefertigt. Darth Maul hatte drei Tage OHNE UNTERBRECHUNG an seinen Kristallen gearbeitet. Nächste Frage. Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Der Falken hat meiner Meinung nach drei IDs. Die andere Frage kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Die Sith-Kristalle haben die Macht als Chemische Zusammensetzung. Nächste Frage Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Du sollst mir Fragen stellen deren Antworten du nicht weißt. Nächste Frage Bly 18:36, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Cody bitte die nächste Frage. Was meinst du mit "wenn du es nicht weißt dann ist die Frage wenigstens schwer"? Ret ner'vod Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallo Cody bitte die nächste Frage! Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Der Name ist T'LAALAK-S'LALAK-T-TH'AK. die nächste Frage bitte rst wieder morgen Nachmittag (gegen 18.00 Uhr) Ret di'kut Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Den Namen habe ich eingetippt. eine Frage an dich (zu morgen) Wer hat den Artikel A280 Blatergewehr geschrieben? Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Vode An Download Hallo Cody, den kompletten Soundtrack von Republic Commando kannst Du Dir hier herunterladen: GamePro Soundtracks. Der Download ist kostenlos. Gruß und viel Spaß damit, RC-9393 Admin 20:17, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Vor'e, RC-9393! Ret Cody 22:28, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Oh, dann hat sich ja doch noch eine Möglichkeit gefunden. Gut gemacht, ner'vod! Ben Kenobi 22:30, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Hab es gerade noch in den Hauptartikel geschrieben (Vode An). Ret Cody 22:33, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo Cody bitte die nächste Frage! Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Diese Rasse ist gleichzusetzen mit den Menschen, also im Durchschnitt 80 Jahre (Star Wars Menschen) Hats du schon über meinen Vorschlag wegen des KORO II nachgedacht? Nächste Frage Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Halt ich hab mich vertan! Die Rasse wir an die 200 Jahre alz!! Tut mir leid, ner'vod! Nächste Frage Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wir müssen wissen auf welchen Planeten die Minengilde arbeitet, dann wissen wir wo der KORO-II gebaut wird. Nächste Frage Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Heute nicht mehr, ner'vod. morgen 17.00 Uhr Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also Morgen ist in Ordnung. 17.30 Uhr wäre ganz gut. Ich hab eine Vermutung über den Bauplaneten des KORO II. Bis dann, di'kut Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Du kann st dich heute auch noch melden (19.00 Uhr) Ret Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wgen des KORO II habe ich eine Idee:Der Speeder muss auf Planeten mit weniger oder keiner Atemluft gebaut worden sein. Und dort muss die Minengilde gearbeitet haben. Planeten mit diesen Kriterien: Kessel, Bespin, Kril'dor. Was hällst du davon? Bitte eine schwere Frage stellen! Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich hab das Kompendium Die Risszeichnungen; da steht drinnen das der KORO II zwei Wochen Kabinenluftvorrat hat. Der Antrieb besteht aus, halte dich fest, GAS (fünf Jahre Vorrat) Frage stellen Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das Ding hat keine Sicherheitsgurte. Und auf Bespin und Kril'dor wird Tibana-Gas geföhrdert. Was ist mit der schweren Frage? Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bespin und Kril'dor kannst du vergessen! Ich hab einen Planeten gefunden der sehr wenig bevölkert ist und auf dem Metallabgebaut wird. Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Planeten mit Metallvorkommen oder Aktivitäten der Minengilde: Duro, Aeten 2, Alzoc 3. Auf allen Planeten wird "geschüft". Alzoc 3 kommt als Produktionsort in Frage denn dort wird Karbonit abgebaut und deshalb gibt es da eine guten Handel. Die schwere Frage bitte Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Diskussionen Hallo ihr beiden Klone! Ich finds ja toll, dass ihr so viel diskutiert, aber müsst ihr unbedingt jeden kleinen Fehler diskutieren und eure Quizfragen hier stellen? Um sowas zu machen haben wir seit Kurzem einen IRC-Chat, bei dem ihr sowas direkt machen könnt, oder legt euch ICQ zu, dann könnt ihr auch miteinander chatten. Viel Spaß noch beim Schreiben, Ben Kenobi Admin 19:00, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also du hast es gehört, lassen wir die Fragen aber den KORO II müssen wir dennoch besprechen! Du kannst mir trotzdem Fragen stellen , wenn du die für deinen Artikel brauchst. Ret Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey Cody was hälst du von meinem Vorschlag? Allerdings denke ich duro kommt nicht Frage denn der Planet ist nur im Orbit bevölkert( Raumstädte). Ret Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Was meinst du mit "Antwort hier"? wie findest du meine Ideeß Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Morgen bitte erst wieder melden. Gucke nach dem KORO II, ner'vod! Ret Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey Cody ich hab mögliche Orte für Produktion gefunden: Ruusan, Drogheda , Istic II, Pesmemben IV. Wegen "Idiot" auf Kenobis-Diskus. gucken! Kannst du nach Informationen über diese Planeten suchen? Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Sehr gut! Aber warum hast du nichts gefunden? Ein Witzt: Wieso macht eine Tie-Jäger so viel Lärm im All? (Richtige Antwort wäre: Er hat einen Ionenantrieb, der den Lärm erzeugt) Naja da er keinen Hyperraum-Antrieb hat schreit er nach seinem Mutterschiff! Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Was schlägst du jetzt vor was wir machen? ein Witzt: Wozu greift Luke Skywalker wenn er im Dunkeln ist? Er greift zu seinem LICHT-Schwert! Wie war der Witzt? Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich will euch ja echt nicht den spass verderben, aber hört bitte damit auf, ein admin hat euch doch schon gesagt dass ihr nicht dauernd Nachrichten hinterlassen sollt, dafür gibts den IRC. Wenn ihr nicht aufhört, werdet ihr gesperrt, weil ihr euch nem admin wiedersetzt habt. Ausserdem Witz schreibt man ohne das T''' am ende Boba 18:28, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo Cody! Ich wollte fragen ob du eine E-Mail Adresse hast? Dann können wir viel leichte kommunizieren! Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallo Cody! Melde dich! Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bilder Wie geht das mit dem Copyright von selbstgemachten Bildern (von meinen LS)? Cody 20:29, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) da machst du ins Bild rein Jango 20:35, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Danke! Cody 20:13, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo Cody! deine E-Mail Adresse verstehe ich nicht ganz: das "CC" groß oder klein? Hast du die Mail bekommen? Ret Bly 14:32, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey das oben hat sich erledigt. Danke für den Tip mit "Spitzname". Ret Bao-Dur 12:48, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Turbo-Sternenkurrier Su'cuy Cody! Also ich heiße jetzt Bao-Dur statt Bly. Ich ahb mir überlegt das wir einen Artikel übe den Turbo-Sternenkurier schreiben könnten. Vorschlag Du machst das Bild vom Sith-Infiltrator rein, eine Infobox und machst das vernetzen zur Raumschiffliste. Ich schreibe dann den Artikel. Ret Bao-Dur 19:30, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Der Turbo-Sternenkurier ist die "normale" Version des sith-Infiltrators. Ret Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey cody das geht so weit ich weiß nicht. Wollen wir den Artikel schreiben? Ret Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS:Wenn das geht mach es bitte. Also deine Aussage verstehe ich nicht. Was meinst du damit? Ret Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also cody ich suche nicht mehr nach Blasternummern und der Artikel wird bald fertig sein, ich ahb auch noch was anderes zu tun. Ret, "Plastikhelm" Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Das war ein Scherz!! Danke für die Hilfe aber die Blaster meinte ich gar nicht. Trotzdem vielen dank für die angebotene Hilfe Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) So ein kleines komisches Modell. Wenn du Battefront für den PC hast schalte mal bei den imps in die Ego-Perspektive um. Ret Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) MKann sein das das stimmt aber der Lauf ist etwas zu lang. Mich würde interessieren wie die Blaster aus Battefront I für die PS2 heißen. Ret Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gut dann hab ich mich wohl geirrt. Ret Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Lego Wow, du besitzt echt viel Lego Star Wars! Aber was ist: * Modell: Die Schlacht von Muulinst * Modell: Die Schlacht von Endor Hast du da selber eine Schlacht nachgebaut? Falls ja, könntest du mal Bilder reinstellen, weil mich echt interessiert wie das geworden ist. Inaktiver Benutzer 16:09, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Bin Voll begeistert von deiner LEGO-Sammlung! Ich hab auch n paar Lego-SW sachen, aber nicht mal halb so viel. Was mir aufgefallen ist: Was haben denn deine Stormtrooper für Waffen??? Also meine haben alle so Megafone, oder was das ursprünglich sein sollte als Blaster. Viele Grüße, Anakin 18:39, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Wo hast du denn die ganzen Mimi-Figuren her? Gibts die einzeln zu kaufen, oder hast du dir so viele Sets kekauft? Weil da sind ja immer nur ein paar drinnen. Anakin 19:38, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hi Cody! Wenn man die sich einzeln Kaufen kann musst du mir umbedingt sagen wo! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:41, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Die sind ja ganz schön teuer die Packs. Da hätte ich gar kein geld dafür^^ Anakin 20:06, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Die sind echt ultraggeil geworden! Vllt könntest du noch mit Green- oder Bluescreen den Hintergrund verbesser, dann wärs perfekt! Inaktiver Benutzer 20:23, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Also: Die Waffen sind Little Armory-Waffen, wie sie jezt überall bei Lego sind. An Klone zu kommen ist ganz einfach: Klon-Battlepacks. 12,99€ für 2 Klone (E3), einen Sky Corps Trooper und einen Shock Trooper. ich hab ca. 22 Klone. Droiden sind auch einfach: MTT mit 19 Droiden + Droideka ab Juni für 110€ im Handel. Oder Droidenbattlepacks, 4 KDs + 3 SKDs für 12,99€. P.S.: Die Schlachten sind echt geil! Bist du eigentlich auch bei imperiumdersteine.de? Die Seite ist echt super! :Ich hab zwar mit lego star wars "aufgehört" und bin dort auch nicht angemeldet aber ich als laie find die seite geil^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 20:25, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Victory-Klasse Su'cuy Cody! Kannst du mir sagen wie viele Leute eine Victory I Kreuzer '''minimal braucht? Ret Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Melde dich bitte auf meiner Dis.Seite. Cody jannst du mir die Antwort schon heute geben? Ret Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das könnte sogar stimmen, denn die Schiffe sind nicht alzu groß und ein großteil des Platzes wird schon durch den Hangar für Jäger und Bodenfahrzeuge verwendet. Ich tippe aber eher ca. 200, da hat der Captian noch Reserve Leute. Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Datapad Als ein Datapad kann viele Funktionen erfüllen: Zeitzünder, getarnte Bombe, Waffe(kleine Laserkanone). Es gibt es in vioelen Größen. Das wars leider. Ret Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Zusammenarbeit Also das mit der Liste ist okay. Wenn du was über das Rot Geschwader vor Ep 4 wissen willst musst du mir ei bisschen Zeit geben. Ich schick es dir dann als Mail - oder auch nicht. Ret Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich hab ein bisschen gesucht und was gefunden:Das Rot-Geschwader bestand aus Rebellen, die Flugerfahrung in Skyhoppern hatten, Z-95 flogen oder Piloten des Imperiums waren. Weiter wurden Piloten von Nachschub-Rebellen angworben. Diese Piloten wurden dann an Simulatoren ausgebildet. Ich hoffe ich hab dir geholfen. Falls du mehr wissen wills melde dich einfach. Ret Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS:Hast du Battlefront II? Hallo Cody! Ich hätte da mal eine Frage bei deren Antwort d mir helfen könntest: Wo kann eine Brayar-Blasterpistole gekauft werden? Gibt es verschiedene Modelle? Ret Bao-Dur 19:15, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Du kannst mich ruhig, in schweren Fällen, zu rate ziehen. Su'cuy ner'vod! Ich hatte dir eine Frage gestellt, beantworte sie bitte. Ret Bao-Dur 17:46, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gut trotzdem vielen Dank für deinen Versuch zu helfen. Ich hab das Problem schon selbst gelöst. Können wir einen Artikel zussammen schreiben? Ret vod Bao-Dur 21:59, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy! Muss iregdwie auf das "E" gekommen sein. Tja ist eben ein Fehler(ich hab ihn korrigiert). Ret vod Bao-Dur 12:02, 3. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die perfeckte Zusammenarbeit Su'cuy! Ich habe gesehen, dass du meine Infos zum Datapad verwendet hast- kandossi! Also nächste Frage: Hast du meine E-Mail Adresse? Falls nein werde ich dir gleich mal was schicken. Ret Bao-Dur 18:22, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Meine Benutzerseite Schreibt einfach, was ihr von dem haltet, was da steht, wie es gestaltet ist und bring evtl. Verbesserungsvorschläge an. Ret Cody 23:41, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Fan Film Der Grundstein ist mit deiner Idee auf jeden Fall gelegt, und du musst dir ja auch erstmal keine Sorgen machen wie man das umsetzt (aber nicht größenwahnsinnig werden^^). Die Idee mit Darth Vaders Schüler gefällt mir sehr gut, und auch die kleine Organisation der überlebenden Jedi gegen das Imperium ist ein guter Einfall. Aber an der Figur von Vaders Schüler sollte man meiner Meinung nach genauer ausarbeiten, bis neu entwerfen. Zum Planeten: Wie gesagt ist noch nicht festgelegt, aber ich würde einen Planeten wählen, dessen Orte man gut auf der Erde nachspielen kann. Duro eignet sich meiner Meinung nach nicht, da dort ja kaum Leben möglich ist. Wie gesagt ansonsten guter Anfang. Inaktiver Benutzer 21:35, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja Darth Vaders Schüler sollte neu gestaltet werden. :Wenn mans so sieht ist Duro ne gute Idee, weil das Imperium wegen der Lebensfeindlichkeit dort nicht suchen wird. :Ich weiß nicht ob der Geist dabei sein soll. Ich denke es sollte so sein: Obi Wan verändert ja am Ende in Episode 3 diesen Code, der die Jedi zum Jedi Tempel beordert. Der Code wurde so verändert, dass sich die überlebenden Jedi auf Duro, in einer ehemaligen Jedi Akademie sammeln sollen. Yoda kommt bevor er ins Exil geht auch dahin. Er berichtet von einer Vision, in der er Vaders Schüler sah. :Lass mal die Diskussion nur auf einer Seite führen. Ist übersichtlicher. Nebenbei, wie alt bist du, und kann ich deine ICQ Nummer (falls du das hast) bekommen? :Inaktiver Benutzer 22:09, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Die Idee mit dem Code ist gut, den Geist hatte ich mir als abhörsichere Verbindung von Duro und Dagobah (schreibt man das so?) vorgestellt. Qui-Gon unser Laufbursche jetzt ist! Bild:--).gif. Alter:derzeit 15 Jahre ICQ hab ich nicht; das wäre aber ein guter Grund es sich zuzulegen, du müsstest mir das aber genau erklähren wie das geht. Cody 22:35, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Das ist das einfachste der Welt: Lade hier Icq 5.1 (das aktuellste in Deutsch) runter. Du musst nun Kontakt suchen (oder so) klicken und die Nummer eingeben, die du suchst. Wir sind ja jetzt in einem Team, und ich wollte fragen ob ich dich in meine Freunde liste hinzufügen kann. Inaktiver Benutzer 14:34, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Einfach: wird sich noch zeigen. Ich hab zumindest alles geschafft, dich gefunden und so ne anfrage geschickt. Freundeliste: na klar! Cody 15:20, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::Hab keine Anfrage bekommen. Schreib ma deine Nummer, vielleicht gehts sorum. Ich versuche gerade 3D Planeten zu erstellen. Inaktiver Benutzer 15:24, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::::Nummer:444894623 Wofür 3D Planeten; mit was für nem Programm (auch haben wenns geht)? Cody 15:32, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::::Du meintest doch, dass die über einem Planeten abgeschossen werden. Es soll ja echt aussehen, das man richtig draufzufliegt und sowas. Inaktiver Benutzer 15:36, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wir haben HIER ja lange nicht mehr geschrieben...wird jetzt wieder öfter, da mein ICQ gerade schrottiert ist...naja wie siehts mit dem Script aus? Hast du weitergemacht? Inaktiver Benutzer 22:22, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwert Funktionsweise Hallo Cody, was dagegen wenn ich dich in meine Freundeliste eintrage. Wäre mir eine Ehre einen weiteren Klonbruder dort stehen zu haben. Du kannst mich gerne dann in deine eintragen. Boba 21:41, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hab ich nichts dagegen. Wo steht eigentlich wie ein LS funktioniert (Quelle)? Cody 11:59, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ich glaube im Kompendium steht das, bin mir aber im moment nicht so sicher. Ich schaue mak nache. Boba 12:00, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Nich dass ich wüsste... Cody 12:05, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Steht eigentlich im Kompendium genau das gleiche wie in den anderen Bändern dieser Reihe? Falls nicht suche ich mal in denen... Inaktiver Benutzer 12:09, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Also dort gibt es nicht ganz genau eine Anleitung aber so paar Grundsachen werden schon erwähnt. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:11, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich meinte die Quelle für diesen abschnitt: Bei der Aktivierung des Lichtschwertes wird die Energie aus der Energiezelle durch eine Emittermatrix geleitet und von den bis zu drei aufeinander abgestimmten Kristallen gebündelt. Um die Klinge zu erzeugen, fließt die Energie zunächst durch eine positiv aufgeladene Linse, bevor sie in eine negativ geladene Flussblende zurück in die Energiezelle gebogen wird. Cody 12:13, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Da kann ich dir leider z.z. nicht weiterhelfen, aber ich werde mich auf die Suche nach Infos machen. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:18, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Kann nur in New essential Cronologi(oder so ähnlich) oder im Fakt file''stehen. Wie siehts eigentlich mit deinem LS aus Verwaist30? Cody 12:23, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::Hab dazu gleich auch bilder in meiner Disku. Im Buch Was ist was im Star Wars-Universum ist das mit den Lichtschwertern. Zumindest ist dort der Querschnitt eines Schwertes und so. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:29, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich denke mal Kyle wird die Quelle haben und angegeben haben, wenn er on geht kann man ihn ja fragen:)Boba 12:32, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) So! Mehr als 500 Edits! Das ist doch mal was. Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle mal bei dem (wer auch immer es ist) bedanken der den Link hierher auf Wikipedia gestellt hat. Und natürlich bedanke ich mich auch bei allen anderen, die mir hier geholfen haben. Cody 15:35, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nubian H-Yacht Ich meine den Typ der Naboo-Yacht. Nicht das glänzende Aussehen, sndern nur grau oder sonst welche Farbe. Wurde die öffter gebaut? Ret Bao-Dur 17:21, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Move Was ist bitte "move"?? Du bist ja auch einer, oder??? Bitte um Antwort--Commander Gree_23 19:43, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das ''move bedeutet, dass der Benutzer Artikel verschieben kann. Dieses Recht hatten ursprünglich alle Benutzer, seit Vandalen damit aber ziemlich viel Unheil angerichtet haben, haben die Admins beschlossen, diese Funktion nur noch bestimmten Benutzern (also solchen, die schon länger dabei sind usw.) zur Verfügung zu stellen, und das auch nur auf Anfrage. Gruß, Anakin 14:31, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Zusammenarbeit Moin, moin! Cody könnten wir mal wider einen Artikel zusammen machen? Ret Bao-Dur 17:24, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Auf deiner Benutzerseite hast du geschrieben: "Bao-Dur sucht auf jede Frage eine antwort" ich finde das passt verdammt gut, vod! Ret Bao-Dur 19:47, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Pakt von Bakura habe ich nicht, aber Der Verschollene Planet. Ich werde mal sehen was ich finden kann, dann schicke ich es dir als Mail. Ret Bao-Dur 16:50, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwert Hallo, Cody! Ich weiß nicht, ob du schon mehr über unser kleines Lichtschwert-Problem herausgefunden hast, ich glaube eher nicht, denn du hast dich nicht mehr gemeldet. Ich habe mir infolge unserer Diskussion nochmal den Querschnitt aus dem Kompendium angesehen, und dabei fiel mir auf, dass sich die im Artikel geschilderte Funktionsweise sehr gut mit ihm vereinbaren lässt. Außerdem würde unsere bisherige Erklärung auch gut auf das Verhalten der Klinge beim Ein- und Ausschalten passen. Dazu habe ich auch Modgamers etwas auf seine Disku etwas geschrieben. Vielleicht ist es besser, wir besprechen das ganze im ICQ. Wenn du Zeit hast melde dich, die Nummer findest du auf meiner Benutzerseite. MfG Kyle 21:47, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Edits Was sind "Edits"??? Weis auch nicht ob ich's richtig geschrieben habe--Commander Gree_23 14:37, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :So nennt man die Bearbeitungen hier. Ein edit bedeutet das Speichern einer Seite, also eine Bearbeitung. MfG Kyle 16:15, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Team-Work Hallo Cody! Die Infos schicke ich dir bald, aber was meinst du mit NJO? Könnten wir vieleicht einen Artikel über ein Schiff pinseln? Bao-Dur 18:25, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Steht NJO nicht für New Jedi Order? Inaktiver Benutzer 22:32, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Jep. Der deutsche Titel(Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter) ist deshalb etwas irreführend und NJO ist eine unter Fans genutzte Bezeichnung. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 22:37, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Danke für die Bestätigung^^...ist wahrscheinlich mein letzter Beiträg in den nächsten paar Wochen...ist zwar Urlaub aber irgendwie wird mir was fehlen... Inaktiver Benutzer 22:39, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hallo Cody! Ich habe Band 16 gelsen. Mir fiehl es leider zu dem Zeitpunk nicht ein, und außerdem lese ich gerade so viel da kann mann schon mal was vergessen. Werde sehen was ich tun kann. Ret vod Bao-Dur 13:16, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Babelfeld Hi, Cody!! Kann ich dieses Republic Commando Babel auf meine Userseite setzen?? Mfg--Commander Gree_23 12:50, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) auf deine Frage hin Also ich finden den auch gut; es sind alle relevanten Infos wiedergegeben. Bao-Dur 12:21, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS: Wie steht es mit unserer Zusammenarbeit? Ich habe nichts wichtiges über diese Klapper-Droiden rausgefunden. Nur halt, dass es Droiden sind; naja ich denke das meiste steht im Pakt von Bakura. Um die Punktstrahler kümmere ich mich. Hast du sonst noch einen geeigneten Artikel zum bearbeiten? Ret Bao-Dur 20:09, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hey Cody! Tut mir ja echt leid, dass ich nun so späat antworte, aber ich hatte andere dinge zu tun. *deine Frage: Nein ich habe keine Lust mit zuspielen *hast du beide Kompendium-Bücher(Risszeichnungen+Enzyklopedi) Bao-Dur 20:56, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Cody, ich habe dir die Frage aber gar nicht gestellt. Bitte um die Antwort auf Frage nummer Zwei. Bao-Dur 18:52, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Cody!! Die Frage war nicht, ich wiederhohle nicht! an dich gestellt! Ist zwar nett, dass du antwortets, aber ich hätte gerne die Kompendium-Frage beantwortet. Bao-Dur 16:00, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Kannst du mir sagen was mit Jar Jar Binks nach Episode III pasiert ist? Ret Bao-Dur 21:04, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Und liegen schon Ergebnisse vor? Bao-Dur 12:02, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Tja Cody, da hast du keine Schuld, denn es gibt da ja auch nicht viel- bis jetzt. Bao-Dur 12:48, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Laser-/Lichtschwert Hallo, Cody. Mir ist gerade dein Beitrag zur Zitatsammlung aufgefallen. Du bist nicht der erste, der sich darüber wundert, denn in fast sämtlichen Quellen außer den Filmen heißt es komischerweise "Lichtschwert". Ich kenne den Grund nicht, allerdings glaube ich dass es nicht einfach an der Inkompetenz der deutschen Synchronregie liegt. MfG Kyle 19:24, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Tja,... es ist halt so. Es wurde in ein paar Filmen mit Laserschwert übersetzt. Cody 19:34, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Bisschen spät aber naja: Mir gefällt Lichtschwert persönlich viel besser...klingt einfach eleganter. Inaktiver Benutzer 21:19, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Tarnrüstung Hi, Cody!!! Könntest du mir bei dem Tarnrüstung-Artikel helfen??? MfG--Commander Gree_23 11:10, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Benutzername Merkzettel für mich Benutzername ändernlassen in Cody!! Cody 20:36, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du alle Signaturen geändert hast, darfst du dich bei mir melden. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:59, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Jetzt steht das an drei verschiedenen Stellen und drei Admins wollen mir den Namen ändern....^^ Ich sehe einfach nach, wer gerade da ist, sollte ich irgendwann fertig werden.... Cody 23:06, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Wenn Boba seine Seiten geändert hat, werde ich die Änderung ausführen. Ist schon alles vorbereitet. Ben Kenobi Admin 14:17, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::So, Name geändert. Viel Spaß damit! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 14:27, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Danke! MfG - Cody 14:32, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Find ich gut das du jetzt offiziell Cody heißt...ich konnte mir deine Nummer nie merken^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 11:38, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Lego-Klone Hey, wenn du zur JediCon im März 2008 nach Düssledorf kommst und dich da mit uns triffst, dann schenke ich dir noch 7 Phase I Klone aus Lego, die ich noch übrig habe. E.B 14:40, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hey danke für das Angebot! Ich muss mal sehen, aber wahrscheinlich komme ich. Cody 20:41, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Du willst auch deinen Benutzernamen ändern? In was denn? E.B 21:50, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ganz einfach.... in Cody! Cody 21:51, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::CC2224 ist doch Cody, oder nicht? Und für das bisschen geändere so ein Aufwand. Spar es dir doch, lohnt doch nicht. E.B 21:56, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Doch, ich befürchte, dass sich frühr oder später jemand unter Cody anmeldet und dass währe dann sehr verwirrend, wenn es zwei gibt... Cody 22:00, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Wenn du auch vor hast, zu kommen, dann trag dich doch bitte hier ein, dann wissen alle gleich wer mitkommt bzw. vor hat mitzukommen! Außerdem können hier immer die neusten Informationen reingestellt werden... Gruß, Anakin 22:05, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Zum Artikel Dorin Ich hätte da mal eine Frage du hattest mich auf den von mir erstellten Artikel aufmerksam gemacht bezüglich der Quellen. Ich fand etwas im StarWars.com, jedoch war das zum Wookieepedia verlinkt, wäre es jetzt richtig es als Quelle der Seite StarWars.com anzugeben? Benutzer:Meister Plo Koon :Tut jetzt zwar nichts zur Sache, aber unterschreib doch bitte mit ~~~~, das machts einfacher und übersichtlicher. MfG Kyle 20:04, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Nein! Nur sachen, die auf starwars.com stehen, also eine Addresse von der Form www.starwars.com/... haben sind offizielle Quellen! Verlinkte Seiten gelten nicht als offiziell! MfG - Cody 20:07, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Kräftevergleich Venator und Imperialer Sternzerstörer Su'cuy Cody! Ich habe mir eine Frage gestellt: Im direkten Vergleich ist ein Venator oder ein ISZ-I stärker? Es sollen dann aber keine Jäger mit zählen(nur die Großkampfschffe). Ich bin auf deine antwort gespannt. Bao-Dur 12:45, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Da hast du recht. So nun nimm aber die Jäger noch hinzu. Was passiert dann? Der Venator ist aber schneller und wendiger. Bao-Dur 13:58, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Kommt auf die Piloten an... Zahlenmäßig gleich. Allerdings hat der Venator keine Bomber... Ich denke auch der ISZ. MfG - Cody 14:03, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Zahlenmäßig gleich? der Venator hat 420 Jäger und der ISZ nur 72. Außerdem ist der ARC-170 doch auch ein schwerer Angriffsjäger. So und was wäre wenn der Venator zusätzlich zu den acht DBY-827 oben auch noch acht unetrhalb bekommen würde? Wie wäre dann das Verhältnis? Bao-Dur 14:53, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das Verhältnis von TIE zu ARC ist wie Inteceptor zu Y-Wing (in etwa) und acht unten bringt nichts. Die stärke vom ISZ ist, dass er fast alles auf einen Punkt konzentrieren kann. Seldst die etwas größeren MC-80 (Home One etc.) haben noch Probleme mit ISZs und die haben gleich viele bis etwas mehr X-, A-, Y- und B-Wings. ISZ ist sehr gut. Aber letztlich kann man es nicht ausprobieren, oder? MfG - Cody 15:36, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Tja da hst du recht. Aber der Venator bleibt ein verdammt gutes Schiff. Bao-Dur 15:38, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Der Venator ist gut, aber der ISZ hat warscheinlich große Vorteile, sonst hätte dasd Imperium nichts geändert. MfG - Cody 15:44, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Der Venator ist gut für Schmuggler ggeeignet, asl Mobile Basis Bao-Dur 15:48, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Vieeel zu groß, viel su viel Besatzung, viel zu auffällig. MfG - Cody 16:56, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Zu viel Besatzung? Wenn man viele Stationen durch bearbeiten lässt, die Computer vebessert(ich habe den Verdacht, dass die Piloten auch zur Besatzung gehören weil die Jäger ja auch zum Schiff gehöhren)ist das kein Argument. Feste Basen sind doch genauso auffällig wie eder Venator; wenn man entdeckt wurde muss man einfach nur die Flucht antreten und schwubbs schon ist man wider weg. Also ich teile deine Meinung nicht Bao-Dur 17:37, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Anderes Thema: Meiner Meinung anch wurden die Y-Wings von einer Firme gebaut die nicht wie Incom in den Unetrgrung gehen musste. Stimmt das? Konnte man einfach einen Händler aufsuchen und sich einen Y-Wing kaufen? Bao-Dur 11:28, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Es war schon 0 NSY ein alter Jäger. Einfach so wird man die nicht bekommen, aber ähnlich einfach, wie die Z-95er schon. Jede gute Piratenbande hatte Y-Wings und Z-95er. MfG - Cody 11:59, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Cody. Endlich 16 ein neues Lebensjahr hat begonnen, und du kannst endlich Bier trinken hehe:) Feier noch schön den dein Geburtstag hat ja grade erst angefangen. Viele Grüße. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:01, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Auch von mir einen herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Bel Iblis Disku 00:05, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Happy Birthday, auf dich Cody, viel Glück im neuem Jahr :)Boba 00:29, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Leute! und auch allen im voraus danke, die erst zu "normalerer Tageszeit" gratulieren. MfG - Cody 01:31, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Meinen Gruß bekommste aber schon jetzt :P, happy Birthday, viel Erfolg und Glück im neuen Lebensjahr, jetzt bekommste auch so einen richtig schönen in Folie eingeschweisten Plastikausweiss, den du immer mit dir schleppen musst ;) Gruß Jango 01:35, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Na da will ich nicht zurückstehen. Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sogar als erster zur "normalen Tageszeit" ;-). Gruß Altaïr 14:47, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Auch von mir einen Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Vandale198 17:42, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Oh, na dann auch von mir mal Briikase Gote'tuur und alles Gute zum neuen Lebensjahr. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:48, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Auch von mir alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Inaktiver Benutzer 12:14, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kamino Cody vor hin da ist mir beim Artikel Kamino ein kleines mistgeschehen passiert! Danke das du das in Ordnung gebracht hast! Vandale198 20:10, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem... ist mir auch schon passiert. Das kommt immer, wenn man eine neue Zeile mit einem Leerzeichen beginnt. MfG - Cody 20:15, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit Ich werde vom 26.7. bis in die Woche vom 13.8. bis 19.8. keinen Zugang zum Internet haben. MfG - Cody 15:51, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Och nöö, wieso? Jango 15:57, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Urlaub, neuer Router, Versuch eines Providerwechsels... MfG - Cody 16:20, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Oha, naja viel spas und erfolg Jango 16:28, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::He,viel spass noch im Urlaub! --Vandale198 16:36, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Von mir auch: Viel Spass im Urlaub und hoffentlich schönes Wetter! Aber wir sehn uns ja eh - freu mich schon drauf! Gruß, Anakin 18:11, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) So, ab jetzt bin ich wirklich weg.MfG - Cody 22:46, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Link Cody kannst du auf meine Benutzerseite bitte dem ersten Link folgen? --Vandale198 19:42, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Waffen Hallo Cody! Eine Frage an dich: Den kleinen Q2 Blsater(Episode 1) und die ELG-3A Pistole (EP 1 und EP 2) wurden die auch in zivilen Farben(grau, schwarz, usw) gebaut? Ich meine Chrom ist doch etwas aufällig. Ret vod Bao-Dur 21:53, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH ZUM GEPURTSTAG!! nachträglich!! Sorra das es so späat kommt, aber ich habe da nicht drann gedacht. Bao-Dur 21:55, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Keine Ahnung... ich gleube aber, die sind Spezialanfertigungen für den Palast. Also nein, aber ich weiß es nicht... MfG - Cody 21:56, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Die Waffen oder das Chrom? Bao-Dur 18:11, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Die Waffen, nicht das Chrom, so weit ich weiß. 84.145.74.196 18:30, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwert? Das Prunkstück deiner Lichtschwert sammlung ist doch nur ein modell, oder? mfg --Meister Nick 18:36, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Es gibt keine echten... zumindst noch nicht. Cody ::Lol das wäre mal was tolles^^ Lichtschwerter in echt... naja. Sind die Lichter deiner Schwerter eig animiert oder hast du eine Lampe draufgesteckt? ::Gruß Darth Maulhalten 17:13, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hi Cody bist schon zurück vom Urlaub?? Wusste ich nicht schön das du wieder da bist! --Vandale198 17:16, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nein, ich bin noch weg... eigentilich bin ich nicht da. Dir fällt doch sicher auf, das der Zeitstempel fehlt, ich unterschreibe mit Cody anstatt mit ~~~~. Zur frage von Maulhalten (cooler Name!) die sind animiert. Ich habe eine Lampe mit der ich einen ganz netten Lichtefekt erziehlen kann, aber Aulrohe und mit LSMaker animieren ist einfacher und wirkt besser. MfG Cody ::SW-Namen kann man toll verändern... ich hab schonmal starwars in einer zweiseitigen geschichte verarscht. darth maulhalten kommt auch drin vor - als entführer des eismanns Make Windows. ::Darth Maulhalten 14:00, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wieder da Ich bin jetzt mehr oder weniger wieder da, kann mich aber von hier (also Urlaub) nicht einloggen. Cody/84.145.74.248 08:28, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wieso nicht?Dark Lord disku 21:45, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ganz einfach: das ist ein offener Zugang, und solange ich nicht weiß, wer da mitlesen kann werde ich kein einziges Passwort ö.ä. eingeben. Cody/84.145.88.253 07:25, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) PS:Falls es jemanden wunder, dass sich die IP ändert, das liegt daran, dass der Router Nachts aus ist. Und dann bekommt er jeden Morgen eine neue IP. Ok bist du dann immer am selben Hotspot und wie lange bist du da verfügbar?Dark Lord disku 16:50, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, selten, nicht lange und eigentlich nur zum Lesen. (Manchmal ach an dem Yuuzhan Vong gestalten. Cody/84.145.90.16 20:52, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) !' Also ich habe mich heute mit Cody getroffen und er hat bestätigt, dass die IP wirklich er selbst ist, also kein Vandalismus (nicht dass wieder ein ähnliches Missverständniss entsteht, wie mit meinem Account BIld:;-).gif). Gruß, Anakin 19:41, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wann bist du eigentlich wieder richtig verfügbar also daheim?Dark Lord disku 21:05, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :'Ab jetzt! MfG - Cody 18:56, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Schön - Willkommen daheim! Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle 19:04, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Auch von mir Willkommen zurück! Man wir haben uns verdammt lange nicht mehr "gesehen"...ich kann dir demnächst Teile eines Neuen Videos schicken. Inaktiver Benutzer 19:18, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Gut, ich bin den ganzen abend da (auch in icq). MfG - Cody 19:34, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich bin jetzt on! Iwie sehe ich dich nicht... Inaktiver Benutzer 19:43, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::: Ja schön das du wieder da bist. --Vandale198 23:25, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich war die letztn Tage selber nich da, deshalb erst jetzt: Willkommen zurück! Dann muss ich ja ab jetzt wieder aufpassen, dass ich Platz 19 halten kann;) Gruß, Anakin 22:25, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Anleitung Su'cuy erstmal Da ich noch rellativ neu bei Jedipedia bin weiß ich nicht wo man deine E-mail adresse ablesen kann. Deshalb frag ich dich so: Ich würde mich für die Anleitung für den Bau deines Lichtschwertes interessieren. Es wäre schö wenn du sie mir irgendwie zukommen lassen könntest. Meine E-mil Adresse ist: Carsten.Krauss@t-online.de Rrt'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 15:55, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Die steht ganz am Anfang seiner Benutzerseite: CC2224@web.de :Ich hab mir auch ein LS nach der Anleitung gemacht...geht echt gut nur meins ist mittlerweile leider kapput...war aber wirklich harte Belastung ich denke das die schon robust sind. Inaktiver Benutzer 16:04, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Nach bearbeitungskonflikt!! :Wie man die, die angegeben ist ablesen kann, weiß ich auch nicht. Bei mir steht sie aber oben auf der Benutzerseite (CC2224@web.de). Lesen bildet! Ich schicke die mail gleich... @Verwaist30: Was und wie ist es kapput? Villt kann ich die Schwachstelle beseitigen. MfG - Cody 16:08, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Beim Dreh meines Vids ist es beim einstudieren einer Choreo abgebrochen...ich kann einfach ne neue Klinge machen. Es ist direkt da Abgebrochen, wo der Gewindestab zu ende war...vllt hilft dir das. Inaktiver Benutzer 16:11, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Das war dan einfach das ende der Belastbartkeit von Aluminium... keine Chance. MfG - Cody 16:14, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Eben...war eigentlich nicht schlimm war die Planung des letzten Einzelvids...da hat man Ersatz gefunden. Inaktiver Benutzer 16:16, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Die angegebene E-Mail lässt sich in den Werkzeugen links unter E-Mail an diesen Benutzer verwenden. Dashab ich schon mal bei Premia gemacht, nennt sich Jedipedia E-Mail oder so. Boba 16:23, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Fällt mir das erste Mal auf das es diese Funktion gibt... Inaktiver Benutzer 16:26, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Blind ich gewesen bin, denn diese E-mail Adresse ich nicht konnte sehen Danke für die Anleitung Re'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 09:33, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Die Spezialseite geht aber erst, wenn Cody bei den Einstellungen ein Häckchen bei E-mails von Benutzern empfangen macht Jango 10:06, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ICQ Hi Cody!! Ich möchte mich auch bei icq anmelden. Könntest du mir sagen, welche Version die beste ist und welche du benutzt?? MfG--CC Gree disku 12:17, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Die Beste: Keine Ahnung! *Welche ich benutze: 5.1 ich weiß aber nicht, ob man die noch bekommt... :MfG - Cody 12:21, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Oh, da gibt's nur noch 6.0. Dann werd ich mir die downloaden. MfG--CC Gree disku 12:24, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Denk an die Doppelpunkte!!! Sie werden kommen und dich holen!^^ Gut mach das. Meine Nummer und meinen Namen kannst du ja auf meine Benutzerseite nachlesen. MfG - Cody 12:26, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ok. Sie haben mich bereits geholt. MfG--CC Gree disku 10:01, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Hi nochmals. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, wie man sich bei icq anmeldet. könntest du mir da helfen?? MfG--CC Gree disku 10:09, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bei ICQ 6 klickst du unter dem Feld "Konto" auf Neues Konto. Der Rest ist eigentlich einfach...falls du noch spezielle Fragen hast frag. Inaktiver Benutzer 10:15, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Äm, ja. Stimmt. MfG - Cody 10:36, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Danke!! Das anmelden hat funktioniert!! MfG--CC Gree disku 10:49, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Was'n da jetzt los?! Bei dem icq Babelfeld zeigt er nicht meine Nummer und meinen Namen an obwohl ich das schon reingeschrieben habe. Irgendwas hab ich wiedermal falsch gemacht. Könntest du mir helfen, Cody??? MfG--CC Gree disku 10:54, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vong mit Buzz-Droiden bekämpfen Naja Cody Unrecht hast du da nicht, aber es würde die Neue Republik zu viel kosten immer Droiden einzusetzen, und warscheinlich würden die Vong dann bald Gegenmaßnahmen entwickeln. Ich denke, dass eine Staffel(also 12 Schiffe) auf YT-1300, YT-2000 oder YT-2400 viel mehr Verwüstung anrichten könnte. Wenn die Piloten der Schiffe dann auch noch Ex-Jägerpiloten sind, werden die Schiffe zu tödlichen Kampfgeschwadern. Ret Bao-Dur 17:07, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Angebot Ich wollte dich eigentlich schon lange fragen ob du auch Lego tauschst, habs dann aber immer wieder vergessen. Also hier ist meine Liste der zurzeit vorhandenen Lego Figuren *2x Klon-Commander (Phase II- Rüstung) *3x Klon-Scharfschütze ()'' *5x Klon-trooper ()'' *1x Snowtrooper *1x Stormtrooper *8x Kampfdroid *5x Superkampfdroid *1x Generla Grivous *1x Obi-Wan (mit leuchtendem Lichtschwert) *1x Anakin *1x Yoda *1x Chewbacca *1x Boba Fett *1x R5 *1x R5 *1x Rebellen-Pilot *1x Bespin-Wache *1x Han in Carbonit eingefroren (weiß nich ob das zählt) (Waffen und Fahrzeuge können individuell veändert werden) Wäre schön wenn wir tauschen könnten. Leider muss ich auf deine Antwort lange warten, ich bin nämlich erst heute Abend wieder zu Hause Re'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 09:21, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Su'cuy, vod. Nein eigentlich nicht... aber mich würde interresieren, wie der Klon-Schgarfschützen aussehen. MfG - Cody 12:38, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das sind die roten Typen mit Blastergewehr (ich weiß auch nich warum ich die eigentlich Scharfschüttzen nenne) Darth Nihilus 66 16:00, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ach die, Lego nennt die Shooktrooper. MfG - Cody 16:17, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) Azkul Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass du den Artikel Azkul seit über einem Monat UC hast, ohne etwas daran zu tun. Hast du den vergessen? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:05, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das weiß ich. Ich hatte den Artikel einige Zeit vor meinem Urlaub UC gesetzt und leider vergessen den Artikel über die Zeit freizugeben, mein Fehler. Ich werde aber definitiv dieses Wochenende an dem Artikel arbeiten. MfG - Cody 14:29, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::So, ich habe es jetzt schon fertig gemacht, muss ja nicht noch länger blockiert sein. MfG - Cody 15:06, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Truppler Wenigstens einer der den Sinn der Debatte versteht :-)..habs im Artikel geändert, hält sich aber wahrscheinlich nicht sehr lange :) Periphalos 21:59, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) wahrscheinlich hast du recht... 200972904 icq :) Periphalos 22:09, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) hmm..ver*** icq, bin auf der arbeit und kann dort nichts installieren. icq2go funktioniert nicht, weiß nicht ob du es gelesen hast..aber meld dich kurz im forum an und schreib mir dort ne PN..werde mich direkt um dein problem kümmern ;) 22:17, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Pixel shader Ich brauch Hilfe! Ich hab Star Wars Republic Commando installiert und es funktioniert nich Da kommt immer:Fehler Kein Pixel shader vorhanden! Kann mir einer Helfen?--DarthVader 20:15, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Was für eine Pixel Shader Version hast du denn? Inaktiver Benutzer 20:22, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich nicht mom ich habe installiert:Nvidia GeForce4 MX 460 (64 mb)--DarthVader 20:39, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Die müsste im Prinzip ausreichen...tut mir Leid ich kann dir nicht helfen. Inaktiver Benutzer 20:54, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Tja da kann man nichts machen.Trodtzdem danke fürs versuchen Gruß--DarthVader 21:05, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Informier dich mal in Spiele Foren...die kennen sich besser aus und vllt kann man dir dort weiterhelfen. Inaktiver Benutzer 21:30, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Shader ist irgendwas bei 3d grafik, was genau weiß ich nicht. Ich denke, das sind irgendwelche funktionen, die deine Grafikkartentreiber o.ä. nicht haben. Ich würde zunächst DirectX auf neusten Stand bringen und die Treiber ebenfalls. Mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht. MfG - Cody 21:58, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ja das solltest du machen...Shader ist aber die Pixel Auflösung. Inaktiver Benutzer 13:34, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Artikel was passiert den dann met dem alten Artikel?Von Falke 561 :Alter Artikel? Inaktiver Benutzer 17:46, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ach ja du kannst übrigens Tilden um eine Unterschrift zu erhalten: das geht so: drücke 4x Alt Gr und die Tast mit dem Plus draufDarth Nihilus 66 17:49, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das sollte so aussehen: ~~~~. Daraus wird: Inaktiver Benutzer 17:53, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) KOTOR und KOTOR II Du hast gesagt, dass du nach KOTOR I+II süchtig bist. Ist es wirklich so schlimm? Mal ne andere frage: Spilest du mit Cheats oder ohne? Bao-Dur 18:30, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hm, manchen Tag ja.... ich habe schon mal an einem Tag durchgespielt!! Kotor I+II spiele ich ohne Cheats, weil die nicht funktionieren.... MfG - Cody 18:33, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Also ich kenne KotOR I nicht, Für die II kann ich die Aussage allerdings nur bestätigen Darth Nihilus 66 18:40, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Die Cheats funktionieren sehr wohl, man muss nur wissen wies geht. Boba 18:41, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Will ich nicht, ist einfach genug! MfG - Cody 18:43, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Naja leicht ist es schon. Ich frage mich nur ob es Cheats für die kleinen Blaster(Bothanische Nadler, Sitzkillerpistole) bei KOTOR I gibt. Weiß das einer? Bao-Dur 18:54, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Garantiert...du musst nur den richtigen Gegenstands Code kennen...und zur Info ich spiele ohne Cheats, weiß aber wies geht^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 19:35, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::: Bin dann mal ganz Ohr, vod. Schieß los. Ich weiß, dass es mit "g_w_" anfängt und mit "blstr" endet. Bitte um Hilfe Bao-Dur 16:13, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Könntest du bitte antworten? Wäre dir dann sehr dankbar Bao-Dur 19:07, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Antworten? Ich weiß die Cheats doch garnicht! MfG - Cody 19:09, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::: Oha, ich habe mich hier gewaltig vertan. Sorry Cody. ich meinte Verwaist30 Bao-Dur 19:24, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Kann ja mal passieren, schon in ordnung, ner'vod. MfG - Cody 19:26, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) Frage Es ist dringend, also antworte bitte schnell: hast du die Adresse von Dennis? Wollte ihm eine Postkarte schreiben :) -- Dark Lord disku 18:58, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ne, hab ich nicht. MfG - Cody 19:01, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Schade hast du ne Ahnung wer sie eventuell hat?--Dark Lord disku 04:48, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Leider nein. MfG - Cody 17:56, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hilfsbrigade Wie kommt man eigentlich in die Hilfsbrigade, es gab da ja mal so ein großes hin und her über Aufnahmekriterien oder nicht. Darth Nihilus 66 17:27, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Im Moment gibt es keine Aufnahmekriterien.Wer sich bereit fühlt anderen Leuten mit seiner bisher gesammelten Erfahrung zu helfen kann das gern tun.Tobias 17:29, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Dann würde ich das gerne machen, da ich nun schon ziemlich lange dabei bin und ich würde auch gerne anderen Benutzern helfen. Ret Darth Nihilus 66 17:32, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja, es ist genau wie Tobias sagt. Jeder, der sich für geeignet hält anderen Benutzern zu helfen kann sich die Vorlage auf seine Seite setzen und so Mitglied werden. Aufnahmekriterien wurden zwar diskutiert, aber abgelehnt, weil jeder, der Helfen will das auch zeigen darf. MfG - Cody 19:03, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Dane, hätte nie gedacht das das so leicht geht. Na ja, auf jeden Fall hab ich das gleich in die Tat umgesetzt. Darth Nihilus 66 19:11, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Rechtschreibung Hi Cody. Ich möcht jetzt nicht rechthaberisch tönen, aber ich habe gemerkt, dass du Erklärung mit "h" geschrieben hast. Nur so ne Info... Lg Ilya 18:37, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Oh... hm, ja. Sonst bin ich doch immer der Deutschspezialist^^ MfG - Cody 17:53, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) Codypedia Hallo Cody, ich habe da mal eine kurze Frage: hast du etwas mit der Codypediahttp://www.gratis-wiki.com/codypedia/index.php?title=Hauptseite zu tun? Ich frage dich nur, weil das mit dem Namen ja nahe liegt.Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 12:43, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ne, damit habe ich nichts zu tun! MfG - Cody 19:28, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist ne billige Kopie von uns würde ich sagen-.- Inaktiver Benutzer 20:17, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Dann ist ja gut, dass du damit nichts zu tun hast! Entschuldige wenn meine Frage vielleicht ein wenig merkwürdig rüber kam. Ich finde auch, dass es eine billige Kopie ist, sie (er ist ja nur einer) lassen sogar "Jedipedia" stehen...solche Idioten! Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 18:26, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Da stimme ich dir zu, das war wirklich anfängerhaft geklaut. Ich frage mich, warum immer wieder Leute kommen und versuchen unsere JP zu kopieren, ist doch sinnlos... MfG - Cody 18:29, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Die habnen nicht mal einen Artikel über Ani *Autsch* Darth Nihilus 66 18:51, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Die haben genauer 2 Artikel: In einem steht gar nix und in den anderen haben die unsere Planeten Infobox Vorlage kopiert...ohne Erfolg...warum melden die sich nicht einfach hier an? Inaktiver Benutzer 18:53, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Hm... ich habe es mir angesehen.... schrecklich! Hoffentlich verschwindet das bald. @Verwaist30: Keine Ahnung, dummheit? MfG - Cody 18:54, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) Und sie haben noch eine zitatsammlung mit Namen Jedipedia-Zitatsammlung.Wirklich lächerlich.Tobias 18:56, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Vllt sinds ja Vandalen? Bild:X-w.gif Darth Nihilus 66 18:57, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Das glaub ich weniger, aber naja...ich muss mir nicht über die den Kopf zerbrechen... Inaktiver Benutzer 18:58, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Kopfzerbrechen weniger, aber ich denke das sollten wir den Admins sagen, Wir haben doch sicher irgend welche Lizenzen oder? Darth Nihilus 66 19:00, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Benutzer Diskussion:Premia#Neue Sithpedias? Jedipedia:Lizenzverletzung alles schon erledigt! MfG - Cody 19:05, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Lustig, aber was passiert wenn man die Schlange von Sithpeda weiterverfolgt, da hab ich mir malm einen Virus eingefangen. Darth Nihilus 66 19:08, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Oh entschuldige ich meinte Clonetrooppedia. Darth Nihilus 66 19:09, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST)